


Back Again

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Not alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

Jemma sighed and dropped her head back against the cell. It was tight quarters, it was cold, and it was all her fault.

'Just one more minute she's said. Just one more.'

She should have listened.

Now she was a prisoner in a third world country and she was pretty sure they had no respect for the finer points of a fair trial. In fact, she was pretty sure there would be no trial.

They’d come after her, she knew they would.

In the middle of the nights there were shots. Jemma looked around into the darkness wildly, wishing she was tall enough to see out of the small window. Then there was screaming, orders in a language she could barely understand.

The shots came closer. Then there was grunting and loud noises. Jemma could almost picture a fight outside of her cell. With abated breath she waited, hoping this was her rescue. The door opened, and she winced from where she crouched in the corner, eyes not used to the light.

"Agent Simmons, didn’t I tell you to stay out of trouble."

She stared up at the familiar voice, his features becoming more prominent in the light, but it was the gleam of his left arm that gave him away. He lifted his arm suddenly and fired a shot off down the hall.

"I think we should go."

Broken out of her shock Jemma jumped up and ran to Bucky, throwing her arms around his neck. “I missed you.” His arm surrounded her waste, and immediately she remembered their awkward parting months ago. ‘I need to figure myself out Jemma, I’m not good for you right now.’ Then he’d left. She’d cried for a week.

For a moment she felt uncomfortable at her outburst, but then suddenly his body relaxed and she could feel him press his face against her neck.

There was more shouting and he pulled away.

"Come on," Bucky said and grabbed her hand.

It didn’t matter that she had been locked away for two days in a dark, damp, dirty cell or that she had feared for her life. Bucky was there and it was all she could do to not smile. “What are you doing here?”

"I thought I might drop in unexpected." He stopped at a corner and glanced back. "Imagine my shock when I was told you were kidnapped."

His disappointment was evident.

"It wasn’t my fault!" He looked down at her knowingly. "Okay it was, but-."

"Later," he interrupted and glanced around the corner.

They were moving again and Jemma finally started to notice the trail of bodies. “Thanks,” Jemma said suddenly. He stopped and turned to her. “For coming to get me, you didn’t have-.”

"Don’t be stupid. Of course I had to, do you really think I’d leave you alone here?"

"No, just with everything that happened-."

Bucky stepped forward and looked down at her. “I didn’t leave because I didn’t care.”

Jemma nodded and glanced away. The rejection was still fresh.

"I’m sorry, I promise I was just trying to do the right thing for you. I didn’t want to, but-." Bucky looked up and fired a shot.

Jemma jumped at the sound so close to her head. On instinct she covered her ears, but she couldn’t have predicted him if she tried. Her ears were already ringing. He lowered the gun and was looking down at her.

"Can we get out of here safe then talk?"

Jemma nodded. “Probably a good idea.” But he didn’t move, only looked down at her. She caught sight of his hand out of the corner of her and then felt it touch her cheek. It was almost to late when she realized he was about to kiss her. Jemma pressed her hand to his chest and stop him. “No, I’m filthy and…just no.” His faced twisted into something that resembled hurt. “Please Bucky, I can’t. When you left last time…I can’t do that again.”

His hand fell away. “Jemma, I cam back because-.” His head snapped to the side and his arm flew up.

A shot rang out and this time Jemma only winced.

"Son of a bitch! Can’t I finish a fucking sentence!" He sighed in annoyance and faced her again. "Jemma, I’m not leaving."

She swallowed and hope bloomed in her chest. “You’re not?”

"No, not if you want me here. I know I shouldn’t have left, I just was trying to do the right thing, and-."

Jemma couldn’t take it anymore. “I know, I get it, and I do want you here.” Jemma knew her smile gave away so much, told how far she had really fallen for him, but he smiled down at her and it didn’t really matter. He opened his mouth to speak and suddenly his face twisted into something ugly and he looked up. Bucky raised his gun and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her flush against him and yanking her to the side. The sound of a bullet being fired exploded. Jemma winced and looked down the hall at the body.

"Fuck! Can’t I just have a moment here!"

Jemma shouldn’t have laughed, but she did. Bucky looked down at her with that familiar cocky smile and then he pulled away.

"Is this how it’s always going to be with you?" Bucky asked. "Declarations of feelings and bullets flying?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Sounds good to me. Let’s get out of here," he said and held out a hand to her.

Jemma took his hand with a grin and allowed him to lead her to safety.


End file.
